The invention relates generally to graphical block diagram modeling.
Dynamic systems may be modeled, simulated and analyzed on a computer system using graphical block diagram modeling. Graphical block diagram modeling graphically depicts mathematical relationships among a system's inputs, states and outputs, typically for display on a graphical user interface.
In the context of graphical block diagram modeling, blocks are graphical structures that have a defined functionality. Such blocks may be placed in a reference library to define a graphical class. Graphical libraries are similar to system software libraries in that they are a repository of classes. These classes, or more specifically, graphical classes, can be used by multiple users to build custom systems. When a graphical class is used in a model, it is said to be instantiated, i.e., an instance of the graphical class is created for use in the model. Such an instance can also be referred to as a link to the graphical class that resides in the library. Parameters are class member data that are specified when a user constructs a new instance of a class. Instances associated with the class have parameter specification interfaces that allow a user to define these “top-level” parameters. On a graphical user interface (or “GUI”), such parameter specification interfaces take the form of a dialog box with various parameter entry fields. A user can therefore change the top-level parameters of an instance by changing parameter data in a parameter field in the dialog box for that instance.
Prior graphical block-diagram based tools for modeling and simulating dynamic systems include Simulink® from The Math Works Inc. One type of block supported by such tools is an n-dimensional interpolation block that performs an index search operation and interpolated table lookup. Multiple interpolation blocks with common input signals and breakpoint data sets have to perform identical index search operations.